


Forever

by leiass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, soft, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiass/pseuds/leiass
Summary: It's morning and he's ready for all the mornings of his life together with Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing, don't be so hard on me! I wrote this during a class so I don't know what was going on. And suddenly this happened. Enjoy!

It’s going to be a great day, Atsumu thinks, as he slowly lets himself be awaken to the real world. The world where he is wrapped like an octopus around his husband with said husband’s strong arms are buried in the golden mess of his hair. 

He tilted his head just a few little degrees to catch the morning sunlight rays dance along Kiyoomi’s beautiful darker-than-your-soul black hair, making him seem ethereal than ever. Not that Atsumu would say that to Kiyoomi’s face, ever. He would never shut up about how his immaculate hair care routine had helped him achieve that while Atsumu’s hair washing steps just consist of wetting, shampooing and then rinse, on days he felt fancy, he would slap on some leave-on conditioner. 

“Baby,” Atsumu said breathlessly, slowly rousing Kiyoomi’s from his deep slumber. 

Time stretches out, it feels like an eternal when you have the privilege to watch your beloved’s eyelashes flutter open with the smallest hint of pout on his pretty lips.

“What time is it? You’re up early. We don’t have practice today, do we?” Kiyoomi questioned as he steals a glance to the wall clock. 

All he gets as a response was a low hum, accompanied with a weird wiggle that he is so so familiar with, a silent request to hold him tighter, for a few more precious minutes to cuddle him to death. Kiyoomi really was just waking up and he is a weak man for the love of his life, so of course he would indulge him, for as long as Atsumu needs. 

“I love you, have I told you that?” Atsumu mumbled, shifting around to get more comfortable, nudging his head deeper under Kiyoomi’s chin. 

“Yeah, you might have mentioned that a few thousand times already. I get it, I know. I do too. But you can stop now.” Kiyoomi said with a chuckle thinking how Atsumu who is normally already really showy with his affection, can get clingier and touchy in the morning. Kiyoomi could never relate. 

“How can I stop when I feel like I’m bursting with all these love I feel for you? What am I supposed to do with it?” 

Atsumu sat up, waving his hands frantically in the air, trying to convey how much feelings he’s having, and Kiyoomi is fond. Kiyoomi is very much in love with this beautiful mess that he can’t be blamed for the muscle reflex that pulled Atsumu back into his arms. 

“Get back here, why are you so loud in the morning?”

“You love me like this, Omi.” 

“I would never have you any other way. Now, shut up and let me nap for a little bit more. You tired me out last night, you nymph.” Kiyoomi said, with his eyes half-open, positioning Atsumu into a little spoon for a quick nap. 

“How is it that you are an Olympic athlete but you have the worst stamina? I’m not even sore! And I’m supposed be older than you. You should eat more.” 

“Oh yeah? So that you could whine your way into persuading me to fuck you more, is that it? I should’ve known.” 

And that does it. Atsumu flipped around in Kiyoomi’s arms to face him, squished his cheeks to make those ugly duck face and said,

“Yes, baby. That’s exactly my motive. Also because we have forever to go through together and I don’t want you dying on me halfway.” 

“Forever, huh? Sure, I can do that. As long as it's with you.”


End file.
